Satsubatsu tora
by hitatsu
Summary: Serec, un semi-démon quelque peu dragueur, aura quelques dénouées avec sa famille. Les personnages de Naruto seront impliqué contre leur grés dans sa vengeance. Dites moi ce que vous en penser et désoler pour l'orthographe, le français c'est pas mon truc.


_Ce premier chapitre ne fait pas intervenir de personnages de Naruto, il ne sert qu prsenter mon propre personnage._

**_Satsubatsu Tora1_**

Yoru2 ! Le pays de la nuit, inconnu et ignor de beaucoup de monde malgr la prsence de tsukigakure no sato, le village cach de la lune. Ce plat pays, dont le relief se borne de larges plaines et quelques forts aux arbres centenaires, se trouve au nord dIwa. Le village ninja de ce pays a un dirigeant inhabituel, un monarque. La famille Raion3 se succde depuis plusieurs gnrations sur le trne. Et dans la salle de celui-ci se droule une conversation qui monte assez haut dans les tons entre le roi, un homme dune cinquantaine danne, peau mte, long cheveux bruns et un corps fort muscl, et un jeune homme, yeux vert teint hl t-shirt orange, pantalon noir et chaussures orange. Ce rouquin, aux cheveux mi-long parsem de mche noir, des mitaines noires aux mains et un collier a pic a son cou, montrait une certaine insolence envers son propre roi. A son front brillait le bandeau ninja du village dont le symbole tait un croissant de lune.

Pre, pour la dernire fois, pourquoi mavez-vous cart du trne ?

-Tu nas pas le savoir Serec, ma dcision est prise et voila tout !

-Jaccepte, la limite, que lon mcarte du trne, mais pas sans explication !

-Tu veux des explications ? Trs bien ! Primo : tu passe ton temps courir les filles et tu nexcute aucune des missions que lon te donne. Deusio, il est hors de question de mettre un semi dmon sur le trne. Je tai adopt en pensant que, si on lve un loup comme un chien ds sa plus tendre enfance il deviendra comme tel. Mais je me rends compte que jai eu tort, un loup reste un loup et il est hors de questions de mettre le troupeau de moutons sous ton contrle, tu nen ferais quune bouche.

-Tu compares tes loyaux sujets des moutons ? Penses-tu quils apprcieront ? Aussi je te rappelle que jai moi-mme du sang bleu dans les veines, jai en moi les capacits gouverner.

-Si cest le sang de ma dfunte sur cela ne vaut rien ! Elle sest abaisse sunir avec un dmon en change dune beaut ternelle. Et cest dailleurs 9 mois aprs cette union curante que tu naquis.

-Enfoir ! Mais tu mcarte du trne cause de mes origines dmoniaques pour y mettre le rceptacle de Rokubi4. Cest vraiment illogique ! Cest remplacer un sois disant monstre par un vritable monstre !

-Il contrle parfaitement bien le dmon. Et je napprcie gure la faon dont tu parles de lui. Inazuma5 est mon fils ! Et ton futur roi !

-H ! Il est temps que japprenne faire la rvrence !

-Il suffit Serec ! Jen ai plus quassez de ton insolence !

-Ne croit pas que le sujet est clos. Je compte bien vous dtruire mon oncle, vous et votre entourage. Je vais commencer par tes amis et leurs familles, puis par les branches les plus loigne de la famille royale jusqu' toi. Maintenant je ne sais pas encore si cest par mon cousin Inazuma ou toi que je vais terminer ! Sur ce je te laisse paresser dans ton fauteuil, on se revoit lors de ton assassina.

Le jeune homme quitta la pice avec la mme grce quun tigre, lanimal auquel il sapparentait. Maintenant, allez savoir si cest sa queue de tigre ou les rayures parcourant son corps qui font penser a. Fulminant encore de rage, il croisa son cousin, le prince, au tournant dun couloir du palais royal.

H bien, cher cousin, tu ne sembles pas de trs bonne humeur. Mais quel est donc la raison de ta frustration ? H mais bien sr, cest sans doute le fait dtre dshrit. Et puis pre a raison : un genin sur le trne ? Quel honte ! Quel dshonneur pour la famille royal ! Mais quy a-t-il, tu ne dis plus rien ? Aurais-tu donn ta langue au chat, koneko6 ?

-Ferme-la !

-Retire ta sale patte de mon cou !

Plutt que de sexcuter, Serec raffermit sa prise, sortant ses griffes jusqualors rtracte.

Inazuma ! Je crois que je vais commencer par toi pour finir ! Je vais tcarteler, tmasculer, tventrer, te lapider, tcorcher

-Raiton : la foudre de Susanoo7

Serec reu de plein fouet le raiton de son cousin et fus expulser sur le mur moiti sonn. Il se releva nanmoins, le corps agit de multiples contractions nerveuses d au choc lectrique.

Une dernire chose Serec, je suppose que pre ne te la pas dit mais mon couronnement aura lieu demain matin, tche dy tre. Ton absence me ferait de la peine.

-Inazuma, je te HAIS !

-Cest rciproque mon cher.

Le futur roi continua son chemin tandis que le jeune tigre alla se rconfort chez une amie, nomme Aphrodite, qui travaillait un bordel dans un quartier assez mal frquent. Serec tait dailleurs assez connu dans ce lieu et les filles de joies qui y uvraient apprciaient grandement sa compagnie8. Mais naller pas croire quil sy rendait uniquement pour y faire quelques acrobaties , il y allait dans 60% des cas pour demander conseil en un lieu o, il en tait certain, ni son cousin, ni son oncle, ne viendrait le chercher. Cest ainsi que, assis sur un sofa entour par deux belles jeunes filles il contait ses problmes un verre de sak la main. Aphrodite lcoutait attentivement.

Ton cousin sera couronn demain dis-tu. Voil qui est fort ennuyant. Je crains que mon commerce ne ferme. Inazuma napprcie pas vraiment ce lieu et risque bien de nous bannir, les filles, moi etje crains quil ne te bannisse aussi. Dit la jeune femme.

-A moins quil ne me tue ! Mais je minquite surtout pour vous, vous tes toutes orphelines. Votre condition nest gure envieuse au point que vous ayez toutes d vous prostituer pour gagner de largent. Si on vous exil, avez-vous dj une ide du lieu o vous pourrez trouver refuge ?

-Hlas non. Sans argent, sans vivre et sans toit, nous risquons bien dy rester. Se plaignit une des filles la gauche du jeune homme.

-Sinon, repris celle a sa droite, tu as finis mon livre ?

- Le paradis du batifolage ? Oui, tiens le voil.

-Merci, comment as-tu trouv ?

-Que les techniques de drague dans ce livre sontcompltement stupides. Bref, ce livre est une grosse merde.

-videmment, toi tu nen a pas besoin. Grce tes origines dmoniaques, ton corps et ton odeur sont trs attirant pour les personnes du sexe oppos. On raconte que les vampires ont aussi cette particularit, a sappelle la beaut mortelle je crois, pour mieux attirer les proies potentielles !

-Malgr que vous sachiez tout cela, vous navez pas peur de moi ?

-non !

-Je nai gure envie de retourner dans le palais avec la tension qui y rgne.

-Ta chambre habituelle est libre. Linforma Aphrodite. Et si tu veux je te tiens compagnie.

-Non merci !

Le lendemain matin, des gardes taient venu qurir la prsence de Serec la crmonie de couronnement. Le jeune homme y alla en maugrant et les Vive le nouveau roi ! qui y rgnaient lui donnaient des haut-le-cur. Quelques minutes aprs son discours, le nouveau roi demanda le silence.

Que mon cher cousin, Serec, se prsente face moi !

Influenc par les gardes qui le surveillaient, il neu dautre choix que de se dmarquer de la foule et de se montrer cet tre quil dtestait tant.

Serec, je taccuse de tentative de meurtre sur ma personne et de prmditation de meurtre sur tout le reste de la famille royale. Parce que tu es mon cousin, je ne condamne pas mort mais tu va me faire le plaisir de rayer le bandeau ninja sur ton front : tu es dsormais bannis. Aussi as-tu 24 heures pour quitter le pays et ne jamais revenir, ce laps de temps passer tu seras tu a vue par mes soldats. Le compte rebours commence ds prsent.

Sans piper un mot, Serec tourna les talons et se dirigea vers la porte sous le regard de la foule. Arriv la sortie de la salle, il ajouta ses derniers mots.

Un jour viendra, Inazuma, o tu regretteras de ttre comport ainsi envers moi, et ce jours l, je te tuerais !

Il sortit de la pice, prpara quelques affaires, et quitta ces contres qui lavaient vu grandir. Ds ce jour, plus personne ne laperu, ni entendit parler de lui pendant plusieurs annes.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

1 : Le titre, sauf erreur de ma part, signifie tigre sanglant

2 : Yoru signifie nuit

3 : Raion signifie lion

4 : Rokubi est le dmon a six queues ayant la forme dune belette aux griffes acres. Elle a la capacit de librer une norme quantit dnergie lectrique en combat. Pour plus dinfo, le mieux cest internet

5 : Inazuma signifie clair, son nom vient du fait quil a Rokubi en lui et quil utilise llment de la foudre.

6 : Koneko signifie chaton, cest une provocation faisant rfrence lapparence fline de Serec

7 : Susanoo est le dieu de la foudre dans la mythologie japonaise. Il est aussi invoquer par Itachi Uchiwa par le biais du mangekyu sharingan.

8 : Etant un semi dmon, il est normal que Serec ait quelques pulsions (dun autre cot, et sans vouloir offens le lecteur masculin, tout les hommes ont des pulsions. Rien qua voir toutes les conneries que les mecs de ma classe me sorte quand je dis que jai un petit ami)

_Dite moi vos impressions et jespre que ce dbut vous a plu. Si vous en avez et si vous dsirez, vous pouvez menvoyer des ides pour la suite de cette fic qui me donnerons peut tre un peu plus dinspiration que ce que jai dj. Si vous voulez des couples en particulier dites le mais je prviens lavance, les histoires leau de rose cest pas trop mon truc mais pour faire plaisir ceux que cette fic intresse je veux bien faire un effort._


End file.
